michaelveyfandomcom-20200214-history
Giacomo Schema
Giacomo Schema is a businessman and former chairman of the Elgen board of directors. He helped produce the original MEI and invested in its production. History Before the events of the first book takes place, Schema was an investor of the Elgen Corporation, specifically for the MEI machine. At this time, the CEO of Elgen Inc., Dr. Hatch, was pressured for results, and therefore forced to test the MEI before it was ready. Because of the incident, Schema was promoted to the position of chairman, but Hatch was demoted to executive manager. Schema's voice is heard in the first book, on a phone call to Hatch at Elgen Academy, pressuring him to find the last two Glows. Rise of the Elgen Giacomo Schema first appears in the sequel to Prisoner of Cell 25, where only his voice is heard on the phone. He is the chairman of the Elgen Board and the only member who uses his actual name. He calls Hatch before the board to answer for his consistent failures, including the shutdown of Elgen Academy before expectation, his trap in Ostin's apartment to capture the Electroclan, his guards informing the police about Michael Vey's "crimes", and his failed attempt to find the Electroclan Glows and have them arrested by the U.S. Homeland Security. After a long discussion concerning the Starxource Plant Initiative, the chairman orders Hatch to wait outside. As they take a vote, they require the shutdown of the Peruvian Starxource Plant, where Michael's mother was being held. Eventually, Michael and his friends manage to shut the plant down, therefore cancelling the country's energy supply, much to Schema's fury. Battle of the Ampere Schema appears in the prologue of the book with his servant and on the Ampere, the Elgen superyacht. There, he is seasick and enraged at Hatch for disobeying his orders, which consequentially had Peru stripped of its electric supply. Schema, stating that Hatch knows too much, plans to execute him. Schema is next seen with the Elgen Board Members, judging Hatch's decisions. Eventually, he is overthrown as Elgen chairman by Hatch and the loyal Glows to him. Although he gets imprisoned, he is unwillingly freed by Michael and Ostin. He and the other board members manage to escape the Ampere before it blows up. Hunt for Jade Dragon He and the other board members are on a lifeboat from the Ampere and watch as it blows up. Schema and his directors manage to row to a beach in Peru. There, Schema flags down a cattle truck. He and the board members arrive at the Hilton Hotel in Lima. He books a room for himself and his board. When he's settled in, he calls his banker, Florian Wyss, in Geneva, and convinces him to transfer the Elgen's finances into an offshore account. The next day, Schema and the former board members arrive at Geneva. As the board members stay in a Genevan hotel, Schema finds Wyss being threatened by Hatch, and instead deposits it into another account managed by Hatch only. Hatch also orders him to alert the police, as a known fugitive with a bounty has entered the bank. Hatch also reveals that he has sent guards to collect the board members from the hotel. Schema simply runs off. Storm of Lightning During a mission report with EGG Welch, Hatch asks about the location of Giacomo Schema. Welch says that even before Hatch had left Switzerland, Schema had vanished, as well as the Elgen man sent to retrieve him. In the chapter, The Fugitive, (set six weeks ago) Schema is escaping the bank where Hatch and his Glows cornered him. He orders his driver to leave, but it turns out that his driver happens to be an Elgen guardsman in disguise. Soon enough, one of the resistance's Glows, Cassy, freezes the Elgen guard and kidnaps Schema. She takes him to the resistance's headquarters. There he meets the Voice and is shocked by who it is. During The Chapter, The Fugitive we Also Learn that Schema has 3 Children and Grandchildren. Fall of Hades Schema has been captured by the Voice (who turns out to be Dr. Coondradt) and is forced to feed the resistance information about the Elgen's floating treasury boat, the Joule. The Final Spark Schema makes a cameo appearance in the Final Spark finale book. In the book, Hatch's remaining guards commence Operation Midnight, which involves capturing the resistance leader (the voice). Schema appears in the resistance's hideout, whereas he is captured by Hatch's forces and kidnapped. It is unknown if he was killed for his involvement with the voice, although it is possible. If he had survived, it is unknown as to his fate afterwords, seeing as he lost his job at Elgen. Category:Characters Category:Rise of the Elgen characters Category:Battle of the Ampere characters Category:Hunt for Jade Dragon characters Category:Storm of Lightning characters Category:Presumably Deceased Category:Businesspeople Category:Wealthy